


a moment

by LadyAllana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, only romantic if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana
Summary: Shanghai reunion.A drabble.
Relationships: Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul
Kudos: 28





	a moment

A thousand unasked questions linger in the moment.

_Are you happy?_

_How is your wife?_

_Are you happy?_

_How is work?_

_Are you happy?_

_Did you ever regret leaving me?_

_Are you happy?_

_Do you see how much pain I am in?_

He buries his face in the natural black hair and breathes the familiar scent in. Hangeng’s Korean is stilted, unsure from lack of use but Heechul has never had any problems understanding, interpreting, catching the meaning in the words unsaid.

_I have missed you._

_How are you holding up?_

_I have missed you._

_You are not being too hard on yourself?_

_I have missed you._

_You do know that it wasn’t your fault?_

_I have missed you._

_None of it, you know it right?_

_I have missed you._

They sit down, together and for all accounts, it should be weird and uncomfortable but it isn’t. It has never been anything but home between them. What is a couple of years or a couple of thousand kilometers when you know a part of yourself lives on in someone else?

Lives their life to the fullest only when they are apart from you?

_I have let you go so that you could find yourself._

_I have only ever found myself in you._

_I have missed you._

_I have missed you._


End file.
